Sepolcro Violento
Sepolcro Violento (セポルクロ ビオレント, Seporukuro Biorento, Spanish for "A Violent Grave Site") is an Arrancar, and the new Primera Espada. A being of overwhelming power, he is the main antagonist in Queen's BLEACH story. Appearance Sepolcro takes the appearance of a young, but well-built man possibly within his mid-twenties. He has a healthy complexion, a head of short dark brown hair, and a pair of light brown eyes. He appears to be quite muscular, seen in how easily he carries his weapons with his large arms, indicative at great strength as well. Sepolcro wears a dark trenchcoat of a maroon color that is ornamented with several brass linings, over a cream tank-top with a single brown decoration near its collar. He also wears a pair of black gloves, and a dark greenish pair of pants with shoes of a similar color. Personality To be honest, Sepolcro treads fine line between genius and insanity; having at least one enemy wherever he goes. He is mostly characterized by a slightly drunken stagger and wild, flailing arm and hand gestures that made him appear unfocused as well as not right on the head. Despite his maniacal demeanor, Sepolcro can be extremely serious on occasion; and his seemingly-perpetual drunkenness is technically the cause of his slurred speech. A playful trickster at heart, Sepolcro is often seen as somebody who is so unlike regular Arrancar that it was eerie. Despite his incredible power, Sepolcro relies more on intelligence, agility, and quick wit to protect himself, rather than physical strength. He frequently outmaneuvers enemies with his words; though when he is forced to fight, his enemies, more often than not, are in for a nasty surprise. Sepolcro is a decent, if self-serving, man, who believes that even Arrancar can be "good people", though he himself treads the line between a kind person and a demon at times. He is willing to risk his own life to save others; and he would not perform evil acts if it harms those he cares about. History Synopsis Powers and Abilities Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Sepolcro is highly skilled in the art of Zanjutsu, able to wield his blade in either hand, he most commonly holds his blade in his left hand, as his laterality leans more towards being left-handed. Sepolcro utilizes a fast one-handed style with his Zanpakutō, attacking extremely quickly with his blade in combat. Despite his strikes seemingly possessing little to no force in them, they are tremendously powerful; Sepolcro was able to slice clean through several buildings with a simple swing of his blade. Sepolcro is skilled in the art of Iaidō (居合道), a sword style where the user quick draws the blade extremely fast to strike, then re-sheathing it after every attack. Sepolcro's speed is so fast that he prevents opponents from reciting Kidō incantations, making it highly effective against Kidō specialists. *'Escarlata Colmillo' (紫電一閃 (エスカーラタ コルミロ), Esukarata Korumiro; Spanish for Scarlet Fang, Japanese for Purple Lightning Flash): Sepolcro coats his blade in his reiatsu, drastically increasing its cutting power, giving it the power to slice through even an Espada's Hierro. When infused with Sepolcro's reiatsu, his blade gives the appearance of visually steaming with an purple aura. As Sepolcro swings his blade, it appears as if lightning is striking in the opponent's direction. The Japanese meaning of this technique, "Shiden Issen" can also be translated as "swordflash", since "shiden" is also a word to describe sharp lights on blades. Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: In terms of hand-to-hand combat; Sepolcro's mastery in unarmed fighting is almost second-to-none, though he does prefer to utilize his blade and his Cero in order to overcome a foe. For some reason, Sepolcro prefers using his martial arts skills in aerial combat instead of his blade; often utilizing spinning hurricane kicks to disorient his foe; even combining his Sonido with his swift kicks to even further overpower his enemy. Bala (虚弾 (バラ), Bara; Spanish for Bullet, Japanese for Hollow Bullet): Bala is a basic a technique that most Arrancars possess. As he has shown it to be drastically inferior to his Cero, Sepolcro only utilizes Bala in desperate situations, and even though, only because he needs to get out of a sticky situation as soon as possible. The mechanics behind Bala are actually quite simple; Sepolcro compresses his hardened reiatsu upon one of his fists before making a punching motion, releasing this reiatsu in the form of a bullet which possesses low destructive power. Even so, Sepolcro's Bala has enough power to blast a hole straight through a seated Shinigami's chest. Cero (虚閃 (セロ), Sero; Spanish for "Zero," Japanese for "Hollow Flash," "Doom Blast" in the Viz translation): Cero is Sepolcro's most useful asset in a battle; as well as his most powerful innate ability. It is said that out of the new Espada, Sepolcro's Cero is the most potent and the most destructive. Because of his naturally high reiatsu and incredible power; Sepolcro's Cero has shown to be devastatingly strong; it is usually fired from his finger as he makes a gun gesture, but he can fire it off of his foot like a kick as well. This Cero is charged and released in the time span of a millisecond, meaning that Sepolcro can unleash a multitude of blasts in the span of a few moments. His Cero, when actually seen in action, is capable of destroying several towers by merely glancing past them. *'Gran Rey Cero' (王虚の閃光 (グラン・レイ・セロ), Guran Rei Sero; Spanish for Grand King Zero, Japanese for Royal Hollow Flash): The ultimate Cero that can only be used by Espadas. It is so powerful, it distorts the surrounding space. *'Castigar Florecimiento' (百花繚乱 (カスチガー フロレシミント), Kasutiga Furoresiminto, Spanish and Japanese for Punishing Blossom): A multiple variant of Sepolcro's Cero. Basically, it is a Cero launched out of each of Sepolcro's fingers on his left hand at tremendous speeds, each Cero packing the destructive capability of the original Cero. It is initiated when Sepolcro leans forward and points all five fingers of his right hand at the opponent. Then, he charges up five small spheres of reishi each on the tip of each finger and finally fires the energy spheres at the opponent. Because of the grouping of these blasts, the attack often appears as if all five of the blasts merge together into one large Cero blast. Sepolcro is able to change the direction of this attack during firing, making it extremely difficult to avoid. Enhanced Strength: Sepolcro has proven to be deceptively mighty for his build; he can upturn huge portions of rock floor with a single strike at the ground with his sword. Diamond-like Hierro (鋼皮 (イエロ), Iero; Spanish for "Iron," Japanese for "Steel Skin"): Hierro is a defensive technique in which the user's reiryoku condenses, creating a steel-hard skin strong enough to block even a Zanpakutō. Sepolcro's Hierro is shown to be highly durable; as evidenced by his battle with Kannon Tsuchimikado, where he withstood several powerful blows at close range with only damage taken to his attire. More proof of his durability was shown when Sepolcro was struck with a Bankai in the form of a sledgehammer several times in the face; each strike had little to no effect on the Arrancar. Sonído Master (響転 (ソニード), Sonīdo; Spanish for Sound, Japanese for Sound Ceremony): Sonído is the Arrancar equivalent to a Shinigami's Shunpō. For the Primera of the new Espada, Sepolcro's Sonído is overwhelmingly swift; and he is tremendously skillful in the art of Sonído. He has demonstrated the ability to catch up with even a perfectly fast opponent in a matter of moments, even giving Kannon Tsuchimikado—the first Second Division Captain a bit of trouble. Since Sepolcro's movements are executed at an excessively fast speed in combat, it is extremely difficult to discern his movements; always moving fast enough to instantly close a huge gap of space between him and the opponent and even seemingly disappear from sight, making his attacks more unpredictable than ever before. *'Gemelos Sonído' (双児響転 (ヘメロスソニード), Hemerosusonīdo; Spanish for Sound Twins, Japanese for Twins Sound Ceremony): By increasing his steps even a little will result in Sepolcro generating quasi-clones. He likens it to a game of magic tricks. The trick is used in order to surprise the opponent. He further explains that the technique is not limited to only two clones, the number of clones through Gemelos Sonído can grow to a maximum of five. He uses this technique as diversions, substitutes or multi-directional attacks. These "speed-clones" generated by his intense Sonído are so realistic that they had even shown the ability to bleed after getting attacked. *'Tromba de Sonído' (響転躍進 (トロムバ ヅ ソニド), Toromuba Du Sonīdo; Spanish for Sound Barrage, Japanese for Sound Ceremony Onslaught): A special technique that Sepolcro has developed; which is employed by him which causes his speed to be accelerated to the point where a sonic boom is created; thus increasing the velocity of his steps substantially. The mechanics behind the technique are simple; Sepolcro compresses his reiatsu inside of his feet and then decompresses it in an instant; releasing enough force to generate a sonic boom, which he then uses to enhance his speed exponentially, appearing as an azure blur as he shoots towards his foe. Descorrer (解空 (デスコレール), Desukorēru; Japanese for Loosed Void, Spanish for Drawing Back/Opening): A technique used by Espada-level Arrancar and sometimes others, to open a Garganta between the living world and Hueco Mundo. Enhanced Pesquisa (探査回路 (ペスキサ), Pesukisa; Spanish for Inquiry, Japanese for Probe Circuit): The Arrancar ability to sense reiatsu. While any Arrancar can learn it, Sepolcro himself has shown impressive skill with it. From a single glance at his opponent, he can immediately determine how powerful his opponent is. He is also able to comprehend the flow and concentration of the person's energy. This second ability comes into play for his fighting style with both his blade and unarmed, where he targets the pressure points on the foe's body, disrupting their reiatsu flow and then short-circuiting their spiritual abilities, allowing him to overwhelm them easily. High-Speed Regeneration: Despite having overwhelming attack power, speed, and durability, Sepolcro's greatest strength lies in his regenerative power. High-Speed Regeneration is an incredible power; one which most Arrancar give up in return for greater strength; but due to being a naturally-formed Arrancar, Sepolcro retains both his incredible power and this ability; which can quickly regenerate any part of his body except for his brain and internal organs. However, this power also requires that he has sufficient reiatsu. Immense Spiritual Power: As the new Primera Espada, Sepolcro has an overwhelming amount of reiatsu. How much he has to be certain is unspecified; but it is clear that if he releases with several people around, then they could quite possibly be eradicated by the sheer force his reiatsu exudes. Zanpakutō El Mundo (操作の大凍結 (エルムンド), Erumundo; Spanish for The World, Japanese for Great Freeze of Operations) is the name of Sepolcro's Zanpakutō. When sealed, it takes upon the form of a simple knife, which possesses a double-edged blade and no handguard. Resurrección (帰刃 (レスレクシオン), Resurekushion; Spanish for Resurrection, Japanese for Returning Blade): El Mundo's release command is "Begin" (始まる, Hajimaru). Unlike most other Resurrección; El Mundo does not seem to change Sepolcro even a little bit—instead, the knife becomes a massive broadsword and a gun materializes in his other hand. Both the sword and the pistol bear watch motifs, symbolizing its power to stop time. Resurrección Special Ability: El Mundo's defining power is its ability to stop time, allowing only Sepolcro to act within the duration of stopped time. However, because this ability is so powerful, this ability only works for a few seconds in Seplocro's frame of reference before time flows again. At first, he could only do this for a very short amount of time but he is able to stop time for a maximum of 9 seconds. When using this ability, Sepolcro often seems to be teleporting or moving at impossible speeds. However, El Mundo has one drawback—it only stops the time of anything within Sepolcro's line of sight. The range of effect may be increased if Sepolcro is able to generate more eyes through which he can see. The ability to skip time also appears to be relevant to Sepolcro's own stamina, as he admitted that in the weakened state his body was in from the lack of iron in his blood, he would only be able to stop time for barely more than an instant. To activate it, it has the activation and cancellation phrases "O Time, stand still!" (時よ止まれ, Toki yo tomare!) and "And now, time resumes again." (そして,時は動き出す, Soshite, toki wa ugokidesu). Resurrección: Segunda Etapa (刀剣解放第二階層 (レスレクシオン・セグンダ・エターパ), resurekushion segunda etāpa; Spanish for Resurrection Second Stage, Japanese for Sword's Release: Second Level): In this second release which is activated by the command "Finish!" (終える, Oeru), Sepolcro's appearance finally changes. His upper body becomes covered in a dark armor, complete with large shoulder pads and a helmet with a menacing appearance, with his hair sprouting from it; giving off a visage of a black knight. Segunda Etapa Special Abilities: The Segunda Etapa release actually eschews El Mundo's time-stopping ability in favour of even greater physical abilities. *'Super Strength': In this form, Sepolcro is immensely powerful, able to throw a massive tower of Hueco Mundo with only one hand, then later pulling the same tower out of a canyon with no counter-weight. He also casually destroyed an artificial diamond the size of an entire car at one point. Sepolcro was shown to have killed several Hollow just by punching them right through their stomachs with one blow, and above that it seems that a tremendous amount of endurance is needed just to take one hit from Sepolcro without the person suffering a tremendous injury. *'Super Speed': Being faster than most Shunpō or Sonido speeds, Sepolcro is capable of punching millions of times in a second, pummeling his opponent mercilessly. Additionally, he is fast enough to catch a Gran Rey Cero fired at point-blank range. *'Precision': Sepolcro is amazingly precise in this form, able to stop Cero blasts with just between his index finger and thumb in mid-air. *'Kenja no Yosoku' (賢者の予測, Prediction of the Sage): One ability retained from the initial release is that Sepolcro can witness a preview of what will occur in the next ten seconds. This allows him to react and defend himself accordingly. As stated by Sepolcro, no matter what, the prediction cannot be prevented. Trivia *Sepolcro is Queen's first Arrancar character, obviously.